fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Slapson/Wanted List
SAFETY PROTOCOL REVISION 16/12/84 - PUBLICLY RELEASE UNION RECORDS TO INFORM ALL CITIZENS OF FUGITIVE ACTIVITY, CURRENT STATUS, AND CAPABILITIES. FURTHER INFORMATION ON ABNORMALITIES CAN BE READ ON THE DATABANKS OF THIS ADDRESS. = Name: Václav Novak Status: Deceased Threat Level: Neutralized (Formerly Platinum*) Abnormality: Thriller Notes: DO NOT ENGAGE. Can possess people and become intangible though the use of “spirits” or ghost-like organisms. Can frag through the Ghosting Method. Range unknown. Requires the homicide of living organisms to survive. Fugitive changes periodically between sadistic (slow, drawn-out homicide) and fast death.** *Diamond rank considered; Rejected. **Moot. Cause of death involved at least twenty-eight (28) gunshot and stab wounds as well as third-degree burns by unknown assailant. = Name: Unknown Status: Unknown Threat level: Gold, may escalate up to Diamond Abnormality: The Rime of the Ancient Mariner Notes: DO NOT SPEAK. Refuse the conviction of a “holy messiah”. Seemingly able to get stronger through “trust” or “faith”, and control people once he has gained their “consent”. Able to punish those who don’t or damage his beliefs. Recurring information speaks that you shouldn’t engage in any conversation with the followers. Range is unknown. Claims to be “god”. = Name: Kunta Kaligi Status: Alive Threat level: Gold, escalating to Platinum Abnormality: To Pimp a Butterfly Notes: DO NOT ENGAGE ALONE. Has been physically altered to gain traits similar to a chimpanzee. Capable of causing other to submit to primal urges and instincts to serve as mindless thralls. Has developed an arsenal of other powers that have yet to be fully displayed. No exploitable weakness has been recently observed. Range has been estimated to be three to five meters around himself for the Abnormality to come into effect.* Lasted spotted in Compton, California, with general location pending to be reported. Aggressive and combative. *Subject to change with the emergence of new abilities. = Name: Calvin Walsh Status: Alive (Imprisoned) Threat level: Gold (Formerly Neutralized*) Abnormality: Mister Love Notes: Do not underestimate. Despite his relatively weak Abnormality, any object or person he has skin contact with is immediately in danger of being subject to its potentially deadly effects. He must be as covered as possible at all times, as should any guards seeking to interact with him. He has also demonstrated manipulative and unstable behavior, to the point where he has been violent with other inmates, as well as being able to escape incarceration the first time around. His organization, Starship Company, is still an operating threat in Los Angeles, as well. *Formerly considered neutralized, until he escaped prison; neutralized status was not reassigned after his second incarceration. = Name: David Beckum Status: Alive (Whereabouts unknown) Threat Level: Diamond* Abnormality: The Devil Came With A Smile Notes: Do not engage in close combat or alone under any circumstances. Highly aggressive and likely mentally unstable due to out-of-control aversion. The highly adaptive and dangerous nature of his Abnormality combined with a deteriorated mental state make any attempt at communication able to result in a confrontation, an unfavorable situation for anyone other than him. Believed to be capable of manifesting new abilities at will, as well as modifying those already gained, although this is unproven. Do not attempt to engage with a strategy or team used before. Currently at large somewhere in the North American continent, likely along the eastern sea-bordering states. *While not supremely dangerous as of the time of writing**, the potential of his Abnormality is more than enough to warrant this rating even if it isn’t being properly used and is even severely hindered by his aversion. **Moot. Managed to discover the potential of his Abnormality in a moment of sobriety. All efforts must be taken to reduce the appearance of new abilities and adaption to agents. = Category:Blog posts Category:Abnormalverse